


I'm Most Thankful for You

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Why are you flashing around with hot food in your hands? You could burn yourself!” Mick sighed, sounding tired of Barry’s bullshit.“We have approximately 40 people coming to eat in less than 24 hours! Why are you not flashing around with hot food in your hands?” Barry countered.Len pinched the bridge of his nose.





	I'm Most Thankful for You

When it was just Barry, Iris, Wally and Joe, Thanksgiving was never that stressful. But now, Barry was trying to cram two kids under the age of five, his two husbands, five Rogues, a gang of legends, an alien and company from another Earth, the Wests, and a bunch of vigilantes into the hangar at S.T.A.R. Labs. 

Needless to say, he was stressed. Particularly because of the sheer amount of food that needed to be made. Barry was flashing around the kitchen, muttering to himself under his breath when Mick and Len walked in.

“Scarlet?” Len asked, putting the grocery bags on the counter. 

Instead of stopping, Barry flashed over to the bags, speed picked out what he needed, then turned into a blur rushing around the kitchen. 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen-Snart-Rory.” Mick exclaimed.

Uh Oh. The full-full name. Barry stopped dead in his tracks, a large bowl of cooked noodles in his on hand and a cheese mixture in the other. “Yes, dear?” He said sweetly, batting his eyelids.

“Why are you flashing around with hot food in your hands? You could burn yourself!” Mick sighed, sounding tired of Barry’s bullshit.

“We have approximately 40 people coming to eat in less than 24 hours! Why are you not flashing around with hot food in your hands?” Barry countered. 

Len pinched the bridge of his nose. “1) We can’t, because we’re not the fastest men alive. 2) All 40 of those people are bringing food, so you don’t have to go overboard. 3) When did you learn to cook?”

Barry looked offended. “I’ve always known how to cook! You’re just better than me, so I don’t do it a lot.”

Mick shot him a look. 

Barry blushed. “Also, I sped taught myself everything a few hours ago.” 

Len rolled his eyes, took the food out of Barry’s hands and shooed him out of the room. “Begone, Scarlet. We’ll take care of the cooking, why don’t you go check on Diana and Eliza?” 

Barry rolled his eyes, but left the room with a peck on each man’s lips, then went to the living room to check on their daughters.

Diana was snoozing in her baby seat while Eliza sat coloring a picture of a scene from Princess in the Frog, humming happily to herself. She looked up at him when he sat down next to her.

“Hi, Papa! Da and Daddy brought me home a few coloring books.” She squealed cheerfully. “Do you want to color with me? I would offer one to Diana, but I think she would just drool on them.”

Barry chuckled. “I would love to color with you, Eliza. What kind of coloring books do you have?”

“I have a Disney princess one, one about ocean life and one of superheroes!” 

“Can I have the ocean life one?” 

Eliza nodded, pushing the coloring book and a large amount of crayons his way. “Sure, Papa. Here you go.” 

Little did Barry know that Mick and Len were watching from the kitchen with heart-eyes and love-struck eyes.

~*~  
One thing that Barry was good at was decorating. The hangar looked completely different. It was covered in fall colors and exposed wood chairs and table (one very long table that was custom designed by Hartley and Cisco to fit 40 people). After their coloring pages last night, Barry also helped Diana and Eliza make homemade thanksgiving crafts to use as table pieces, which made Mick and Len’s hearts swell even more.  
\--  
“Papa will help me trace Di’s hand? She’s moving too much.” Eliza whined. 

Barry chuckled. “Sure, Snowflake. Here, use this marker. I’ll hold Diana’s hand.” 

“No!” Diana giggled. After ‘Papa’ and ‘Ollie’, ‘no’ was the 14 months old’s favorite word. Even if she didn’t mean it, she’d still say it. 

Barry laughed again, gently holding the little girl’s hand in place. “Sweet Pea, stop squirming or your turkey is going to look wonky. Do you want a wonky turkey?” 

Diana smiled, creating a flower behind Barry’s ear, but she decided to stay still. 

Eliza traced her little sister’s hand, her tongue sticking out in concertation like Barry’s does. “Done, Papa! Thanks for your help.” She pressed a kiss to Diana’s head and scurried off to color both her and Diana’s turkey’s. 

Mick and Len watched from their spot at the end of the table, large smiles on their faces. Their family was perfect.  
\--  
Surprisingly, everyone was on time and brought what they were supposed to bring. They all sat at the table. Barry had sneakily put assigned seating cards, forcing his friends and family to interact with each other. Sure, it looked like Julian was annoyed by Curtis (or maybe he wanted to marry him, it all looked the same with Julian), and Len was pouting that he was in between Winn and Dinah, not Mick and Barry, it worked like a charm.

Sara and Alex Danvers hit it off, talking about murder and booze like it was a normal thing to chat about. Clarissa, Martin’s wife, was happy to play with Diana and Eliza, offering to help feed them if need be. Barry was sat in between Zari and Lily Stein, two women he hadn’t had a lot of time to interact with yet. They were funny and witty and keep the evening interesting, even though he was a little too far from Mick, Len and their daughters.

By the time everyone had left, and Barry, Mick and Len had made it home with the girls, they were bone weary. Even Diana and Eliza, usually bursting with energy, fell asleep. Mick scooped both of them up and got them settled, while Len tried to wake up the speedster that dozed off in the passenger seat. 

“Scarlet, we’re home. Let’s get you in a real bed dear.” Len cooed, but squawked when Barry sleepily started patting his face. “Are you trying to find an off button?” 

Barry nodded sleepily. “Is it working?”

Len rolled his eyes, but picked Barry up bridal style and brought him to bed. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Flash.” Len snarked.

Barry, eyes still closed, pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek and smiled. “I love you too, Lenny. And I love Mickey. And our daughters. I’m most thankful for you four”

Len repressed a grin. “Shut up and go to sleep, cutie.”

Barry rubbed his eyes and sunk deeper into the pillow. “M’kay.” And in no time, Barry was out.

Mick came in a few minutes later. “Our husband is already out?” He asked Len quietly. 

Len nodded. “Yeah. He really stressed himself out these past few days. Now come to bed.” He made grabby hands at Mick. “I’m tired and I always sleep better with a human space heater next to me.”

Mick chuckled, but did as he was told. He stripped off his sweater and jeans before crawling into bed beside Len.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!
> 
> Thank you to Kala for being a huge help, as always.


End file.
